


Wedding Day Thoughts

by joytothegirls



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joytothegirls/pseuds/joytothegirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CJ thinks of her father on her wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the lame title, I’m horrible at coming up with clever ones.

She’s standing in front of the full-length mirror, contemplating the reflection that stares back at her. She wonders about the usual things one wonders about on a day like this. Did she choose the right dress? Was she right in deciding to wear her hair up? And the bouquet? Did it compliment the dress? 

And there’s something else she wonders about. She wonders what her father would be saying to her now. She wonders, had the Alzheimer’s not completely taken over, what advice he’d give her right before walking her down the aisle. Would he hug her? Give her a soft kiss on her flushed cheek before giving her away? Would he smile?

There’s one thing she’s sure of. She knows, without a doubt in her mind, that her father would want her to do this. Had they done this earlier, she knows her father would have loved Danny. And this, knowing he’d want this, is what gives her the strength to step away from the mirror and answer the knock at the door. Standing on the other side of the door is a man. The man she has come to think of as a second father.

“You ready?”

“Sir…”

“Your father would be proud, Claudia Jean. He’d be very proud.”

Josiah Bartlett walks her down the aisle, giving her flushed cheek a soft kiss. Smiling, he shakes Danny’s hand. 

Talmidge Cregg sits, emotionless, in the front pew.


End file.
